Desmond Dragon
"A young dragon awoke in it's cave up in a mountain, it stretched it limbs and it yawn, emmided as a roar. The dragon rose up from the cold hard ground and flew above the everfree forest. It's eyes caught a small Civilised town, out of interest, it decied to explore the town, not knowing the events it would become involved into because of that small, simple decision." Personality Quiet, loving, kind, and warm hearted. This is Desmond when in a calm mood. But when in a nger or distress, He becomes strong hearted, furious, and some what corrupted. It is a possiblity that he may have layers of personality, depending in the situation he is in. Skills He appears to have the abblity to control three elements; fire, earth, and lighting. A burst or a fireball, or a long stream of fire can be outputted of his maw. The same is to his lighting, and as for earth, he has the abillity to levitate large piece of stone of any kind and can throw them at fast speeds. When Desmond swallowed the crystal, he became "corrupted." This caused his scales to turn to back all over, and his eyes yellow. He does levitation, and is much faster, stronger, but cannot control it, and may hurt allies. When Desmond decided to become the Discord Betrayal with the help of the Elelemnt of Despair, in order to save Gilda's life, he learned the power to control other's mind to betray thier kind, or thoughts. Unfortuantly, that power was lost when the two got forced apart. With so much corruption, swallowing the crystal and becoming a Discord, he was able to find a way to channel the negitive power and convert it into light magic. Like his corrupted stage, he levitates from the ground, without the use of his wings. However, instead of turning black with white streaks, he turns White with blue streaks around his body. Being only practicing a few days, he can only negate dark magic or corrupted power, and disable them in the host. History Desmond seems to be at the same age as Digital sun. As reveled to him when he last confronted her. He was killed by being trampled over a stampde. He then turned to ashes and sometime later was reborn, but was never to find Digital sun again. He went nomad, traviling across Prussia (Pony Russia), looking for, first a way out, then, the one he deared for most. But as time passed, he slowly lost his memory of her, forgetting why he was even traviling. He eventually gave up, and settled in a cave in everfree forest. Years later, after a long sleep, he awoke, and prepared himself for a pointless travel. Untill he set his eyes on a castle. Out of curiousity he decided to travel to the castle, it was there he met his long lost friend, who, not knowing Desmond, attempted to kill him. When Digital failed, she decided to use him. She ordered him to find a bush, and to retreve her name. And so he did, and as she wanted, it told him her name. It was at hearing the name, that he remembered who she was, and that she was the one he was searching for thi s entire time. He returned to her, and explained to her who he was. He placed a paw and qouted "Sola, it's me, Desmond." Gilda went into town and Desmond instantly fell inlove with her. The Discord Dispair threated to kill her unless he joined him. Desmons accepted, and Dispair went into his soul, making him the Discord Betayal. This is considered being touched by a Discord. While being a Discord, he gathered an army of over one thousand ponies, that are being trained by the Discord, to use in thier fight against the gang. He and Dispair were sperated by a genie when Dispair wished for everything to go his way, a few years back. However, being touched by a Discord only corrupted him more. Time Skip (Pre) Desmond was planning on leaving the town to continue is journy across Equestria. Time Skip (Post) Over the years, Desmond, forgot who he was, of course being a metaphor, meaning that he has lost all of his abilities. He ran into a gang of dragons who call themselfs the Rambunctious Rats. One of the dragons was kind enough to take him in. That is where he meet the leader, who happened to have one of the elemental crystals. He snatched it from the leader and ran away. While mastering his flying ablitites, he managed to return to Ponyville, where he took shelter in Vialvert's and Twilight's home. The gang searched all of PonyVille to find him, but failed. In depression, Desmond decided to sleep in the closet he hid in untill moring. The next morning, he attempted to leave town, where he was stopped by the gang again. In the fight, he managed to swallow the crystal to prevent the leader from retrieving it. Because of that, the power of the crystal corrupted Desmond, and made him powerful enouth to defeat the gang. At the end of the day, he gave the crystal to Dawn Valiant, (AKA Dark Core) and decided to stay in pony land. Corruption While his corruption stage is powerful, it is also unstable. A book he read in Twlight's library said "The third time one transitions into thier corrupted stage, their soul will be completly corrupted, and will be unable to return to thier normal self. Being so, they will kill anything, and everything until all life is dead, or the corrupted being is deceased. When Desmond swallowed the crystal, three shards broke off and stayed within him. Dawn Valiant (AKA Dark Core) and Frost Flow captured Desmond, unwilling to partake in the painful attemt to remove the shardes out of him. But Desmond became very angery, so angery he almost transitioned to his corruption stage. One of the Discord found a way to use him while he was nearly corrupted, and attempted to complete the corruption. However, Frost Flow succesfully remove all of the shards before the Discord completed. Before Desmond lost consciousness, the discored warned Dawn and Frost, that thay have been watching the gang, and warned that they were not ready. Although Desmond had his shards removed, his soul was still corrupted enouth for a sucessful transition. He had nightmares about being in hell, burning alive in lava, and being stabbed by a dagger, wielded by one of the Discord, taunting him over and over. Not only that, but he had the same nightmare for the entire day he attempted to rest. This left a huge emotional scar on Desmond, and left him in a state of depression, and became naturally scared. Category:Characters